1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting element applicable for displays, etc.
2. Background Art
A light emitting element such as that described in JP 2002-26382A has a shape in which the side surfaces of the light emitting element are extending in the light extracting direction, and a light reflecting portion made of a light reflecting material is closely adhered to the side surfaces of the light emitting element to be unified with the light emitting element (see FIG. 4 of JP 2002-26382A).
In the light emitting element such as that described in JP 2002-26382A, a change in the inclination angle (an angle between the lower surface and a side surface) of one or more side surfaces of the light emitting element due to manufacturing variation may result in a change in the light distribution characteristics.
Embodiments of the present invention are devised to solve the above-described problems, and are aimed to provide a semiconductor light emitting element in which the light distributing properties is barely subjected to a change in the inclination angle of one or more side surfaces of the semiconductor light emitting element.